Volstagg (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = | First = | Death = | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) Massive in stature, constantly hungry, and wielding a battle-ax, Volstagg is one of Asgard's heroic Warriors Three and a close friend of Asgardian prince Thor. Against King Odin's commands, Volstagg and fellow warriors Fandral, Hogun, and Sif accompanied Thor and his brother Loki to Jotunheim to confront the Frost Giants for breaching Asgard's defenses. The battle went poorly, and Volstagg was forced to carry a wounded Fandral in retreat, despite a serious injury to his own arm, burne by contact tieh the icy touch of a Frost Giant. The group was rescued by Odin, who was furious that they had entered Jotunheim. The All-Father subsequently banished Thor to Earth, an action Volstagg and his allies thought rash and unfair. Discussing Thor's fate, they decided to confront Odin and ask his punishment be revoked, but found that Odin had collapsed into his rejuvenating Odinsleep and Loki had taken the throne in his absence. Loki denied their please to reverse Odin's banishment. On edge because of Thor's absence and Loki's monarchy, Volstagg drowned his sorrows in food before helping plan a mission to travel to Earth via the Bifrost bridge and find Thor. Their reunion with Thor, however, was short-lived, as Loki sent the powerful Destroyer weapon to kill Thor and destroy all in its path. Volstagg fought valiantly alongside his fellows, but the Destroyer easily defeated them. Volstagg witnessed Thor confront and defeat the Destroyer, proving himself worthy to return to Asgard. The group arrived in Asgard in time for Thor to thwart Loki's scheme to utterly destroy Jotunheim. Later, Volstagg entertained revelers at a party in their honor by recounting the events of their battle. Thor: The Dark World (Film) Volstagg was among the Asgardian warriors called on by Thor to defend the Nine Realms and stave off the "ever-growing tide of Ragnarok," the fore-told twilight of the gods. Volstagg joined Thor and other Asgardians in battling for peace in Vanaheim, thwarting marauders that endangered the realm. Thereafter, he joined in other battles that resulted in the capture of Asgard's enemies, including the Dark Elf Algrim. In the Asgardian dungeon, Algrim transformed into the monstrous Kurse, freeing his fellow prisoners and creating a distraction that allowed the Dark Elves to invade Asgard. Volstagg joined Thor in sneaking Jane Foster - infected by the Aether, which the Dark Elves sought - out of Asgard against Odin's wishes. Volstagg fended off Odin's soldiers while Thor, Loki, and Jane commandeered a grounded Dark Elf vessel. Ultimately, Thor defeated the Dark Elves and their leader, Malekith. Later, Volstagg and Sif met with the Collector to request he safeguard the Aether, unaware he had his own agenda. After they left, the Collector cryptically stated he had "one down, five to go." | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by }}